Episode 6055 (2nd January 2020)
Plot Sonia is optimistic about 2020, but senses something is wrong with Martin. She tells him he was talking in sleep and sounded stressed, but puts it down to the hit-and-run still playing on his mind. Mick wakes a severely hungover Linda in the bar. She claims she wanted to sleep downstairs; he tells her he came down to the bar at 4am and she was not there. She throws up before he can get answers from her. Ian lets a cold and frightened Sharon into his house. She tells him Linda chucked her out The Vic. Mick sits Linda down and tells her she called him "a sorry excuse of a man" for not sorting Dean out. She is mortified by his claims, unable to remember what she said. Ian offers to house Sharon until she is back on her feet. Karen decides to report Keanu missing. Billy dissuades her, so she decides to go and confront Phil instead. Kheerat informs Jags and Vinny he has found them somewhere to live on the Square. Kathy is unimpressed to learn Ian is letting Sharon stay with them. Bobby wants to stop attending therapy, but Kathy thinks it is a bad idea. Jean is ecstatic, but no one knows why. Honey gives Mick the cold shoulder, unhappy with what Linda said to her on New Year's Eve. Bobby asks Iqra to tell him about a group of Muslims at a mosque she attends. Adam asks Honey if she has cleared the flat, as he has new tenants moving in. Mo informs Ash and Honey that it is the Panesar brothers who are moving in. Martin tries to see Linda but Lee will not allow her to. An angry Karen confronts Phil in The Vic, threatening him if he does not tell her what has happened to her son. Billy tries to restrain Karen as she lashes out but Martin takes over when he loses grip. He takes her back to No.25 and comforts her. Tension rises between Kathy and Sharon at No.45. Jay and Lola wonder if Ben knows. Jean meets Daniel at Joanna's Café and the plan to go to the Ritz together. However, as they are about to leave, Daniel becomes faint and ill. Lola prepares to inform a drunken Ben about Sharon. Ash wants her brothers off the Square and tells them they are not welcome. Ben confronts Ian. Ian refuses to kick Sharon out, so he tells him he will pack his and Lola and Lexi's bags instead. Martin's conscience gets the better of him. He visits Karen and tells her Keanu is alive. Cast Regular cast *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *1 Albert Square - Living room/kitchen, laundry room and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *31 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and back garden *Kathy's Café *McKlunky's *Victoria Road *Joanna's Café *Walford Park Notes *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Karen fails to get the answers she needs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,183,728 viewers (15th place). Category:2020 episodes